


Wield Me

by moodycactus



Series: Brief Thundershield Interludes [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk!Steve, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of shorts following the scene from Avengers AoU where the gang are relaxing and having a few drinks after trying to lift Thor’s hammer. Steve is tipsy and things escalate between Thor & Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wield Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jane Foster has left Thor to become an evil ballerina known as Black Swan. Forget her bony ass. This starts after scene from Avengers AoU where the gang are relaxing and having a few drinks after trying to lift Thor’s hammer. Tony is drunk and has just been telling dirty jokes.

Steve groaned and covered his face. Tony could be so crass when he was drunk. “And on that note, I need to excuse myself.” He got up and headed for the washroom, the heady asgardian mead Thor had slipped him earlier made the room spin a little as he walked. 

Steve relieved himself and was washing his hands when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. “You soldier, are tipsy,” he said to his own reflection. The thought seemed absurd and made him giggle. Steve never thought he’d even be able to get drunk since being injected with the serum. But Steve’s smile faltered when he opened the bathroom door, and came face to face with Thor. 

“Thor!” Steve blurted out. Why did the hall suddenly seem so small? Thor seemed to inhabit all the space around him, even in civilian clothes. 

Thor smiled at Steve, his expression warm but unreadable. “Captain Rogers, my friend.” 

Steve blinked rapidly, trying to get his mind to focus. “Looking for the washroom? I’ll leave you to it then,” he said, patting Thor’s shoulder as he moved to get past the other man. 

But Thor blocked him off with a gentle touch. “Nay, it was thee I seek in my quest to find thee unaccompanied.”

“Me?” repeated Steve dumbly. His mind was distracted by Thor’s close proximity. Why were Asguardians so big? Were they big where it counted? Why was he even thinking about this?

“Yes, my noble friend.” Thor took a step closer, his blue eyes twinkling while a grin played on his lips. 

“I know thee to be a paragon of men here on Midgard, but earlier I was surprised when the Mjolnir moved at your touch. Do you even know what this portends?”

Steve swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Compliments still made him uneasy. “Ah...that maybe next time I should try lifting you when you are wielding it?”

Thor chuckled and clapped a huge hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Am I to take your meaning in the bold midgard custom of innuendo?” The other man leaned in close, his lips and beard brushing against Steve’s ear, his voice low. “I gladly welcome being wielded by thee, fair Steve.”

Steve spluttered and fell back against the wall. “What?! I didn’t...I meant…” He inhaled deeply and forced himself to regain composure. Hopefully Thor didn’t notice that he was blushing. “Sorry Thor, what exactly were you after?”

“If Mjolnir finds thee worthy, then how could I not?” said Thor with a slight shrug.

“So you’re giving me your hammer? I think I’ll stay with my shield, it’s bigger.” Steve blushed deeper, surprised at his own sudden audacity. 

But the quip went unnoticed by Thor. He released his hold on Steve and locked eyes, his expression quietly intense and serious. “Nay, my meaning is that I consider your exemplar soul a fine match to your resplendent form, without equal in all the realms. But such mere words diminish in your presence, even with a whole echelon of poets. I humbly beseech thee to be my paramour and -”

Maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was the close confines with all those pent up hormones, maybe it was just Thor’s adorably earnest expression as he admitted his feelings. Whatever the reason, Steve found himself spurred into action.

“Thor?” he said, interrupting the other man.

Thor paused, holding his breath as though he were anticipating something bad.

“Just shh!” Steve grabbed a handful of Thor’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths met roughly, Steve devouring the other man with fierce kisses to match his thudding pulse. Thor was surprisingly gentle with his lips, his beard soft, not scratchy. 

He could feel body heat radiate along where their bodies touched. Steve tugged at Thor’s clothes, pulling them closer still. His hands explored along the other man, eager to touch what his eyes had so often admired.

Thor pulled his head away and stilled Steve’s hands. “Steady there, fair Steve. Let us find a more amenable setting for this practice of ‘making out’.”  
“Tony teach you that term?” asked Steve. “Got a few of my own I could show you.”  
Thor grinned, his thumb stroked along the other man’s jawline. “Thee best make good on that pledge,” he said, before leading Steve off.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to River & Carlo for beta reading.
> 
> I love this pairing, so I had to write something for them, even just a little scene. My first attempt at writing Steve Rogers and Thor in any capacity, so was a little daunting. Not sure if I got their characterisation right. Perhaps I might add more to this series. I don't know. I am a slow writer. Please feel free to leave feedback in comments or come stalk my [tumblr.](http://moodycactus.tumblr.com/) I love m/m ships!


End file.
